Talk:Weapons used by Jack Bauer
Images I'm sure it doesn't bother everyone else as much as me but the structure of images here bugs me. I've already fixed similar articles such as nuclear weapon and I have begun to do Female antagonists, but this one seems like a tough task. Is it worth me trying to sort out the images on this page so that they are all conformed to at least a similar width? Or am I being crazy? --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 21:22, 5 September 2008 (UTC) : Sure, if you feel it would improve the appearance, that would be a good project. I agree some of them are sized weirdly. What I don't mind is that they're all on the right side. If they were staggered, it wouldn't look as good as staggering does in an episode guide since this is essentially a list. – Blue Rook 22:36, 5 September 2008 (UTC)talk OH I would definately keep them all to the right side, that's part of the appearance that we'd want to create. --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 09:29, 6 September 2008 (UTC) : Woot :) – Blue Rook 18:16, 6 September 2008 (UTC)talk Upon another viewing of this page, how would you feel if it was converted into a table, a la Kills by Jack Bauer? Then the images would be conistant and the gaps in the pages many not be so huge. --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 09:13, 13 September 2008 (UTC) IU vs. OOU I'm having a difficult time imagining why this is being treated like an IU page. None (or virtually none) of the weapon information came from the show. As such, doesn't this unquestionably have to be OOU? If I'm right, the tense PNA can just be replaced with a regular-cleanup/general PNA. Also, I included this topic in a subheading to Simon's topic because they're both new topics. 02:20, 13 September 2008 (UTC) : Sounds like a valid plan to me. --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 09:13, 13 September 2008 (UTC) What do you think about me concerting this to a table? --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 17:51, 8 December 2008 (UTC) : Alot of work which would only result in a colossal table :P Essentially you'd be turning the background black and adding some horizontal lines. I really don't believe it's worth the effort, as the result is a page which will certainly be harder to maintain as Season 7 weapons start racking up. Btw man thanks for doing the FA, I forgot about that completely! 18:37, 8 December 2008 (UTC) Article status Before you continue your efforts on this article, please be advised that the articles Handguns on 24, Submachine guns on 24, and Assault rifles on 24 already exist. The information provided in this article may be duplicated within those articles, and would therefore merit this one for deletion. --Deege515 11:08, 9 May 2007 (UTC) : This is different, and only focusing on Jack Bauer. The Handguns on 24, submachine guns on 24 and assault rifles on 24 pages i have contributed to heaps - however, with this one, i am very passionate and believe it would be a good read for anyone gaining information about this characters weapons on 24. It fits into the site, the site being about the universe of 24. Please dont delete or contemplate deletion, because i think it'll be popular for anybody researching Jack's arsenal. thanks - OMGWTF :: The page still needs a lot of work, but it's comarable to Onscreen kills by Jack Bauer vs. Deaths on 24. The tense should probably be changed to past tense, episode titles need to be corrected and linked, and hopefully we can get pics replaced with ones that don't have watermarks. Otherwise, this is the first weapons page that I actually think looks good. --Proudhug 13:30, 9 May 2007 (UTC) still going cool, hope to make it good. - i do realise it needs work, hopefully i'll hav it complete before weekend. I'll finish Day 2 and do Days 3, 4, 5 and hopefully maybe 6 over the next couple days. i been waiting for ages to do something like this, as u can tell i did the 'hand guns on 24, submachine guns - added to rifles' some justice (before i made my OMGWTF title), but i kidna felt that didnt cut it. huge jack bauer fan as well as a gunmonkey so i hope i can contribute here alot. Sniper rifles. Is anyone else annyed there issin't a list of all thes that haveen used on the show, but most other weapons have one? —The preceding unsigned comment was added by on 14:36, 2009 February 6 : If you find the names, post them here. It's not complete yet! 19:05, 6 February 2009 (UTC) All other weapons would make more sense. I'm revising my request. Since sniper weapons have been used fairely infrequently on the show, perhaps a all other weapons category would make more sense. Off the top of my head, sniper rifles, shotguns, rocket launchers, and heavy machine guns could be grouped into it. All these weapons are used fairely infrequently on the show, and usually the same models are used, when they are. : This might not happen since every weapon is listed here already. For awhile I personally tried to maintain a cross-reference page of duplicate content, but gave up since I was the only editor and converted it into a gallery. If you'd like to structure a gallery like that, we can see what other users think about it. But I don't think it would stick. Also, what on earth would a reasonable title for such an article be? 15:42, 10 February 2009 (UTC) Pistol model numbers This page references Sig pistols 228 and 225. Sig does not manufacture these model numbers. Sig Catalog These ore older models that have been replaced by the 229 and the 226. That is why you won't find them in the current catalog. Beretta Px4 .40 Cal Yes, the Px4 debuted in 2006 -- So it couldn't have appeared in Days 1-3. On this page, every time it pops up from Days 1-3, the corresponding photo appears to be of a Beretta 92/96. Someone really needs to learn their weapons ID -- considering the uniqe appearance of the Px4 against the ioconic appearance of the 92/96, it's one helluva mistake. I'm glad somebody else saw this, I was about to say, there's no way a PX4 could have been in Day 1 fixed :-) Pictures of every weapons Why not add some pictures of every weapons in this page? Most can be found on the internet, while the printscreens from drama may be preferred. Some military enthusiasts may become interested due to these additions, I think. --Johnclarke 05:13, March 2, 2010 (UTC) : It's a violation of our image policy. In short, we don't accept images that aren't from the show. This project has a tight focus and we keep everything, from content to images, on point. Otherwise we'd have images for every imaginable tie-in topic with no way to sort out the endless rationales for inclusion. 05:49, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for your feedback in time. I agree with your proposition. As a military non-enthusiast, however, I felt difficult to differentiate these weapons. Instead of addition external image links, why not classify these weapons into different categories. Ex. Pistols, Assault Rifles, Snipers, Machine Guns, Shotguns, Grenades...... I noticed that the categories available right now is not general, easy to be searched. --Johnclarke 06:38, March 2, 2010 (UTC) : That actually doesn't sound like a bad idea at all. There's also precedent for what you're describing: awhile back I was maintaining cross reference pages for the unnamed characters pages by day, like as Unnamed Day 5 characters. Originally, they were mirrors with full entries, but impossible to maintain and rather silly duplication of content so I transformed it into a relatively maintenance-free gallery (much better looking, in my opinion). You're definitely welcome to sort through and create a gallery sorted by those criteria you mentioned, like rifles, pistols, etc., using the images already on this page. If you do, it might be best to adopt it into user space first and then move it when it's almost finished. And no matter what option you decide, always save the minimum number of edits to avoid spamming the latest intel. This is a great project to undertake! 19:27, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Thank you for your encouragement. You may have noticed that I am quite a freshman here in Wikia 24 as well as in 24 (series). It's really necessary for me to get familiar with the users' manual of Wikia 24, such as make a quick link not only to a certain page but also to a certain location of another page. Moreover, I confess that I am keeping on watching Season 4 right now after being recommanded by a friend not long ago. Teeth Shouldn't his teeth be listed; after his escape at the start of Day 6? :I see no-one answered this query, and I have reverted an edit adding teeth to the list - but I feel as they are a part of his body, it doesn't qualify as a weapon. We would then also have to add his hands, feet, legs, head etc. every time he used those as weapons, which doesn't make sense to me--Acer4666 12:34, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Weapon used to open the bulletproof glass Whats was that side charging weapon he used to open a hole at the secret service car? M26 MASS added Pick Axe? I think we should remove pick axe (day 2) from the list. The primary function of a pick axe is not to hurt people, and since all Jack does with it is knock in a wall, it shouldn't be considered a weapon. if he split Wald's skull with it, I'd say sure, its a weapon, but it was never used like that. Bookwormrwt 14:06, July 24, 2011 (UTC) :Check out the wikipedia definition of a weapon: "A weapon is a tool used with the aim of causing damage or harm (either physical or mental) to living beings or artificial structures or systems". You use weapons to blow up buildings etc. even if there's no-one in them--Acer4666 14:09, July 24, 2011 (UTC) :Should we not include hyoscine-pentathal? According to that definition, it's a weapon.Bookwormrwt 20:12, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Makes sense to me. 20:18, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Day 8? This looks dumb with all these pictures for Seasons 1-7 and Redemption but none for Season 8. There's LOTS of GREAT pics on imfdb.org/wiki/24. All of the weapons are there.-BauerPhillip24. HK USP Compact Day 5 That picture isn't a screenshot, we should replace it.Maybe with this? :Yeah, I personally prefer screenshots to promo photos. You can go ahead and change it, if anyone has a problem they'll say so and we can discuss then--Acer4666 (talk) 21:30, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Redemption Glock You can barely see the gun that Jack has in that pic. What about this?--BauerPhillip24 22:41, January 21, 2012 (UTC) :As I said above, you can just go ahead and change any pics you think can be improved. If anyone has a problem, we'll bring it up on the talk page.--Acer4666 (talk) 13:35, January 23, 2012 (UTC) is it a gen 4 glock 19? Anyone know what knife Jack uses in live another day? Jacks knife Can anybody help me identify the knife Jack uses aboard Chengs ship? The one that he stabs henchmen in the neck with. :Looks to me like an SOG-TAC auto with satin straight drop point blade http://www.sogknives.com/sog-tac-auto-tactical-drop-point.html--Acer4666 (talk) 10:39, July 24, 2014 (UTC) Inclusion criteria Just bringing this up because I wondered about what is included/excluded from this page. Checking the history, it was originally called "Jack Bauer's arsenal", with the intro describing it as a list of weapons that had "passed through Jack Bauer's hands" at some point. Some of the entries do seem to fall more into that description - less a "weapons used by Jack Bauer" than a "weapons touched by Jack Bauer". However, there is a sliding slope of grey areas here: * Firstly, there's weapons that Jack uses as a weapon. A gun he fires, a knife he uses to stab someone, etc. * Next, there's weapons he has and uses, but not quite to their full use: e.g., a gun he merely points at someone, a block of C4 that he plants but never detonates. * Next, there's things that are in his possession, but he's never seen using them. The shotgun he packs in season 3 but never uses, the HK G36 in the trunk of his car in season 2 that he never gets out. * Lastly, weapons he touches briefly. The MP5 he adjusts for the prison guard in Season 1, the Walther PP he takes off Collette Stenger and instantly tosses away, the S&W 5904 in Season 1 that he gets of Teri and keeps its magazine. I'd be in favour of keeping all of these: Make the page as exhaustive as possible. This was the page that I first came upon on this wiki and the detail of it made me stick around and want to find out more. I love that it includes weapons he merely touches. However, perhaps a re-working of the description or name may reflect the content a bit better? Any thoughts welcome!--Acer4666 (talk) 18:28, October 7, 2016 (UTC) :If we rename it, what do you think of Weapons owned by Jack Bauer? Touched is ok...but he owns them and some of them he owns temporary. --Station7 (talk) 23:37, October 7, 2016 (UTC)